


Bullied Rin

by Public_Ray



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bullying, Gen, Rin doesn't want to admit he's being bullied, Rin is clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Public_Ray/pseuds/Public_Ray
Summary: Rin keeps running into his friends, and he keeps staying close with them as soon as he sees them. He feels safest around his friends.OrFive times Rin runs away from the bullies and ends up with his friends and brother. And one time he gets cornered and  his friend ends up with him.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo & Okumura Rin, Kirigakure Shura & Okumura Rin, Miwa Konekomaru & Okumura Rin, Moriyama Shiemi & Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Shima Renzou, Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	1. Kamiki & Paku

Please don’t run into someone

Please don’t run into someone 

That was what I was thinking while I was sprinting in the hallway. Why? I’ve been getting bullie- no, not bullied, I won’t allow that. A few guys have been bothering me and won’t stop, now, usually, I would fight back and maybe break a nose or two, but Yukio explicitly told me that if I got in any more fights, he would confiscate my mangas.

So here I am, running away from four second-year students.  
How pathetic.

I suddenly look up and notice Kamiki and Paku. I sigh in relief.

“Hey, hey! Polkabrows, Paku, how are you doing?” I call out happily.

Polkabrows looks towards me with her usual disgust face.

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s Kamiki Izumo! Not ‘Polkabrows,’ you furry!” She angrily shouted back.

Furry?

Paku giggled a little and greeted me back.

“Hey, how about we go eat lunch together?” I suggested, not wanting to be alone at the moment. 

Paku smiled.

“Why not? I guess it would be fun to have more company, right?” She clapped her hands together and looked at Polkabro-Izumo, waiting for her answer. I looked at her, as well.

She blushed in embarrassment.

“Well, I guess I don't mind but don’t call me Polkabrows, got it?” 

I only smiled and nodded.

We started walking towards the entrance, and I looked over my shoulder, seeing the guys glaring at me while walking away.

What I didn’t see was that Izumo also noticed them and got confused.

”Are they your friends or something?” She suddenly asked.

I stiffened.

”Something like that…” I looked away, not wanting to look suspicious. However, I missed the slightly concerned look she sent my way.

”Then, if they are your friends, maybe we can invite them to lunch as well?” Paku said as she turned around as if she was going to walk up to them.

Quickly, without thinking, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards us. 

”Please don't…” God, I must sound so pathetic.

She looked at me with concern but accepted it.   
”A-alright, I guess it would be better if it's just us, right?”

I nod and let go of her arm, apologizing quietly.

I felt as if someone was staring at me, and I turned to look at Izumo. She looked at me as if she knew.


	2. Kyoto trio

I looked both ways before speed walking outside. I don’t know where they are, but I know that they’re looking for me, probably to ruin my lunch again. 

Maybe I should hide behind that thick bush; I doubt anyone would see me.

Before I could hide, I saw Rooster head, Shima, and Konekomaru walking by.

I ran towards them.

“Hey, guys! Where are ya heading? Can I tag along? Please”. I looked behind me to make sure no one was there, but to my horror, I saw one of the guys there, leering at me.

“You can tag along, but I doubt you’d want that. See, we’re heading to the library to study for the math test, something I recommend you do.” After saying that, Shima started mumbling about how he was doing this unwillingly, to which Bon only scowled.

“I don’t care where you’re going, just please let me come! Don’t leave me alone..” I said quickly. They stared at me.

Konekomaru was about to say something when he looked behind me and frowned. 

“You can come; maybe we can even help you study.” He said. “Come.”

“Thank you!”. Automatically I grabbed Shima’s sleeve, which he didn’t mind, thankfully. 

“Is he bullying you?..” Suguro whispered to me quietly. I immediately shook my head.

“No! I’m not getting bullied, just uhh..” I trailed off, not knowing what to say. “Can we just go? Please?” 

”Alright, okay, fine, let's go. But know that you can talk to us if anyone is bothering you; that's what friends are for.”

I feel my cheeks going red, and I look down to hide my blushing cheeks. I gripped Shima's sleeve tighter.

Shima laughed lightly.

”Okumura! If you wanted to hold my hand that badly, you could have just asked. I never say no to the cute ones.” 

”oh, hahaha! I'm not cute.” I glared at him and let go.  
He just pouted and yelped when Bon smacked him on the head.

Well, at least this is better than those guys taunting me.  
It pisses me off.


	3. Shiemi & Shura

“Rin!” A sweet voice shouted. I looked behind me and saw Shiemi running towards me with a smile. I smiled a little.

She finally caught up with me, and it looked like she was out of breath. Was she running around the school or something? 

“I’m sorry for bothering you, but could you try these cookies I made? Since you’re good at cooking and such, I wanted to see what you thought of them,” she blushed and looked away. Cute.

“Yeah, sure! No problem” As I took a cookie out of the small bag she had prepared, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Seriously?

“Okumura, hey!” The first guy said as he swung an arm around my shoulders. “Is this your girlfriend? She’s cute.” I grit my teeth. 

“Whether she’s my girlfriend or not is none of your business. Leave us alone, ya punks.” I told them as I threw the guy’s arm off my shoulder.

“Rin, who are they?” Shiemi timidly asked with a small blush.

“Just some classmates,” I replied.

“Aw, that was mean, after everything we’ve been through together? I thought we were at least friends.” He said, which made me feel disgusted.

”Let’s go somewhere else, Shiemi.” I clasped her hand and sprinted out of there. I heard Shiemi yelp as I did that, which made me feel bad, but I had to get us out of there as soon as possible.

”R-Rin! What-why-huh? What's wrong?”

I gave her my friendliest smile.

”Nothing is wrong! Don't worry. Now, I can try your cooking and tell you what I think.” 

”Oh, there cookies? Let me have one!” and out of nowhere, boobzilla- I mean, Shura grabbed a cookie and took a huge bite.

”What are you doing here?!” I yelled. Doesn't she have any missions or exorcist stuff to do?

”hm? Oh, I wagh jush wanting aound”.

”Don't speak with your mouth full! I can't understand a dang thing!”

”jeez, well, aren't you in a bad mood? What, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something.”

I groan.

”This cookie tastes like a vegetable.” Shura bluntly said, which made Shiemi flush in embarrassment. 

”Ah, I just wanted to try something..” she uttered quietly. ”Oh, and Rin? Why did you run away from your classmates? They seemed nice.”  
Shiemi suddenly asked, which made Shura burst out laughing.

”You scared of your classmates now? Hahaha!” She doubled over. 

”I'm not scared! They're just annoying, okay? Won't leave me alone. And they keep ruining my stuff, so if I hadn't left, they would have probably destroyed Shiemi’s cookies.” I grumbled. 

Shura suddenly stopped laughing and looked at me.

”What? So you're getting bullied?..” She frowned.

”No! No one's being bullied here. They’re just infuriating! I won't allow anyone to bully me!” I yelled.

Shura stayed quiet for a few seconds before sighing.

”Aight, well then, I have to go now. See you brats later!” and with that, she ran away. Weird.

I looked at Shiemi and saw that she was on the verge of tears.

”Hey, what's wrong?” 

”I don't want anyone to hurt you! You're one of my first friends. I don't know what I would do if you…” 

”Look, I'm not getting bullied, okay? They're just irritating, is all. Hey, come on, I didn't get to try your cookie. Let's go back to my dorm and force Yukio to eat one too.”

”Mm yeah! Okay! I guess we can.” She smiled.


	4. Yukio

I sighed while munching on my sandwich that I bought; those guys are too much. Good thing I had some cash on me. But still...

I noticed someone had sat next to me on the bench, and I looked up to see Yukio with the lunch I made for him.

“Hello, Rin, ah, where’s your lunch? I’m sure I saw you leave today with a lunch box…”

“Umm yeah, it fell out of my hands today, so I had to buy a sandwich instead.”

“It fell out of your hands?”

I nodded, but he didn’t look convinced.

“If you say so.” And he left it at that.

After a while, I finished my sandwich while he still had at least half his lunch left. 

I looked around, feeling bored when I saw them again. This is seriously getting annoying! I’ll break their bones!

But I couldn’t, especially not with Yukio here, so I stayed low and unconsciously moved closer to him. I don't think he noticed, though.

When Yukio finished, he stood up, and I quickly grabbed the hem of his jacket.

”Hold on, why don't you stay for a bit more? Come on; we never hang out!”

Yukio looked surprised at that. I can't blame him; I've never acted like this before. Probably when I was a child, but that's not the point

”Yeah, sure, I don't mind, but why?”. He sat down again. I think he knows something!

”No reason! I just get lonely sometimes, you know?”

He didn't say anything and instead looked around. I also stayed quiet.

”Rin.” Yukio broke the silence and looked me in the eyes.

”You haven't gotten in a fight, have you?”

I had to bite my lip to resist the urge to scream. I shook my head instead.

”Are you sure? Because those boys over there have been staring at us this whole time. Are they your friends?”. He asked.

I stayed quiet for a moment.

”No. They aren't. Look, just ignore them, okay?”.  
He hummed and looked away with a thoughtful gaze. Dang, this smart mole face! He's going to get the wrong idea.

”If they aren't your friends and you're this tense just by them being 10 feet away, then are they perhaps harassing you?”. His tone suddenly got dark, as did his aura. Crap, I would rather have anyone in the world find out but Yukio.

”Nope! Nothing like that at all! Don't worry, your big bro has it alright!”. I ruffled his hair, which made him swat my hand away. ”Knock it off, Rin.” He said with an annoyed voice. At least I got him to stop thinking about them.

”If they are bothering you, then I can take care of it.”  
Or not.  
”No one would notice if a few students went missing for a few days, right?”. Yukio no! 

”Ahem! Hey, I think lunch is almost over! I guess I should head back to class”.

”What are you talking about? We still have half an hour unti-”.

”See ya!”. I sprinted as fast as I could away from there.


	5. Yukio and Suguro again

I waited for the bell to ring so I could leave the classroom, I think those punks are getting irritated by me getting away every time. Ha.

I don’t know what they’ll do next, but I’ll just continue keeping my distance like I’ve been doing for the past two weeks. 

Finally the bell rings and I throw my bag onto my shoulder and quickly leave. I decided to just blend in with the crowd instead of running, it’ll be harder to find me that way plus it’s harder to run through a crowd of students.

Luckily, or unluckily, I managed to literally bump into Yukio who was with Mr. Rooster hair.

“Rin/Okumura!”. They both said at the same time.

Anyone but Yukio please!

“Oh haha what a coincidence to run into you guys here...Aren’t your classes on the upper floor? Why are you here?”. I cautiously ask. They look like they ran here, but why?

”We’re here to talk to you; I ran into Suguro earlier, and he seemed to have the same intentions as me. Come, why don't we go somewhere quieter?”. Yukio said while using his fingers to nudge his glasses into place.

I gulp.

”I don't-”

”Okumura! Hey man! We've been looking everywhere for you!”. God hates me, which makes sense, I guess.

”Yeah, sure, we can go. Right now. Let's go.”. I grab them both by their arm and drag them through the crowd. I was hoping to blend in despite Suguro’s hair and Yukio’s fangirls. 

”O-oi, slow down, Okumura!”

”Rin, you don't have to drag us! We're behind you, so let go.” 

I reluctantly let go and led them to the boy’s restroom. Strangely, no one was there.

”What the heck was that about?”. Suguro said while fixing his jacket.

”I’d prefer we talked about this back at the dorm, but this can't wait. So anyway, I'll just get to the point.”

I hope it isn't what I think it is.

”A few students had told me that they've seen you being bullied or harassed in some way or form, and not only that, but I noticed how uncomfortable you become once a few guys from your class came.”

I didn’t respond to this.

“Rin, we just want to help you, I’m glad that you’re not fighting anyone but I didn’t mean for this to happen. Let us help you, please.” Yukio pleaded.

I shook my head and chuckled.

“What are you talking about? I’m not being bullied! You know i wouldn’t allow that to happen, right? Look, this is between me and those guys, so please, just stay back.” 

Yukio sighed and looked disappointed for a moment before perking up as if he just got an idea.

“Alright”

Really? No wait he must have a plan or something. But even Bon is surprised.

“You’re not just gonna allow this to continue, right?” Bon asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

Yukio only smiled.

Huh?

I was about to say something when the bell rang. I forgot we only had five minutes.

“Bye guys”. We parted ways.


	6. Everyone

I sighed loudly as I glared at my desk that was filled with hurtful words written by multiple t colored markers. I read every word even though I shouldn’t have. Whatever, it’s not like I care anyway, the pain in my chest is probably something else, yeah. There was no one else in the classroom because it was the last class and everyone had left. So I was alone.

I took out the wipes I brought earlier and started wiping the first word.

Freak.

It was written in red. I scrubbed hard to make sure it didn’t leave any traces.  
When I was satisfied I went on to my next word.

Moron.

That one was in green. Ouch. That one kinda hurt. I scrubbed extra hard on it.

Loser.

Blue, such a pretty color, right? Too bad they had to ruin it. 

While I was scrubbing I heard the door open. I immediately tensed up and looked at the three people that entered. They looked smug as if they just accomplished something. Wait...

I heard the door shut.

“Well Okumura, seems as if you didn’t really like our gift, hm? After we wasted money on those pretty markers, shouldn’t you at least keep those words in mind instead of removing them?”. Two of them came forward while the other one stood at the door as if guarding it.

“What do you want? You’re seriously getting on my nerves.” I grit my teeth while controlling my nerves.

He sighed and faked a frown.

“Hey, hey! No need to get upset with us, okay? We would just like to play with you for a while”.

It suddenly became really quiet in the classroom and the guy sweatdropped when he realized what he just said. They want to do what now? It sounded so wrong.

But before the buttface could explain himself a deadly voice interrupted him.

”You want to do what with my brother? Sorry but I'm not gonna allow that.” And surprise surprise! It was Yukio with the rest of the cram school students, well except for that weird puppet guy. 

Suguro looked disgusted and he was cracking his knuckles as if he was about to punch someone. Shima had his k’ rik for some reason, I mean, I know they're annoying but they aren't demons.

Konekomaru was quiet but I could see that he was...upset? No, disappointed. He looked pissed as well. I noticed that he was slightly twitching.

And polkabrows, Izumo was there too. I would have liked to dismiss her as the sanest one here but she was insulting and flipping her hair at his face. Weird.  
”Wow, talk about lame, I bet you're so jealous because Rin is more attractive than you are that you've decided to bully him? Or is it something else? Honestly, guys like you disgust me.”

Shiemi raced over to me and pushed the guy away with enough force to knock him down on his rear. 

”Rin, are you okay? Those awful people won't get close to you! We’ll protect you just like how you always protect us!” and with that, she stepped in front of me.

I felt my face getting hot. So I looked down.

”I don't know what made you think that messing with my brother was a good idea but I’ll certainly make you regret it. And I believe I'm not the only one.” 

Right as he said those words everyone turned their attention from me to those cowards and glared at them with a hateful look (in Shiemi’s it was more of a pout). 

I saw the look on the fool’s face. Oh ho ho, this is gonna be good, I thought to myself while inwardly smirking and putting my hand to my mouth.

I’m certainly glad that I’m not on the receiving end of it, or so I think.

Much later after a few boys had mysteriously injured themselves and had to get to the hospitals. Back at the dorms.

“Ow! Ow! OW! Let go! Let go!”. I yelled as I tried to get out of Shura’s grip, the one where she was smothering me with her breasts while at the same time choking me with her arm. It hurt.

“What the heck is going on in that nonexistence brain of yours, huh?! I’ll tear you a new one, stupid brat!”. 

Yukio was there, watching, oh no he’s giving me the disapproving look. 

“Rin, I’ve always thought that you were an idiot, but today, however, it seems as if you’ve proved me wrong, and I’m impressed, to say the least.” 

What’s he going on about?

“Rin, you’re not an idiot, no, you are a stUPID FANG FACE DUMBASS!!”. Ah, he’s angry at me now, great.

Yukio suddenly gripped my cheeks and pulled at them while yelling at my face.

“Why do you never rely on us?! We’re your friends! You’re supposed to rely on me because I’m your brother! What do you take us for?!”.

Oh, so that’s what he's mad about. Welp, I don’t blame him I guess. I would be mad too.

They both let go of me, which I was thankful for. I looked at Yukio and bowed my head.

“I’m sorry, it was wrong of me, I should have relied on you and my friends, but my pride got in the way. Yukio, I promise, if something like this happens again then I’ll tell you immediately!”. That calmed them down to the point where they didn't want to assault me anymore.

”You better, ya brat.” 

After that, I got a few lectures and a slap on my head from the others but that's okay, I would also be angry at myself.

I smile as I look at them. I truly have been blessed with such amazing people in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm finally finished with this! What shall I write next?


End file.
